Liste des épisodes de The Clone Wars
Vous retrouverez dans cette page, tous les épisodes de la série télévisée The Clone Wars, classés par ordre chronologique. Saison 1 - A Galaxy Divided (2008-2009) * 01x01 : Embuscade (Ambush) * 01x02 : L’Aube du Malveillant (Rising Malevolence) * 01x03 : L’Ombre du Malveillant (Shadow of Malevolence) * 01x04 : Détruisez le Malveillant (Destroy Malevolence) * 01x05 : Les Bleus (Rookies) * 01x06 : La Chute du Droïde (Downfall of a Droid) * 01x07 : Duel de Droïdes (Duel of the Droids) * 01x08 : Jedi Bombad (Bombad Jedi) * 01x09 : La Cape des Ténèbres (Cloak of Darkness) * 01x10 : L’Antre de Grievous (Lair of Grievous) * 01x11 : La Capture du Comte Dooku (Dooku Captured) * 01x12 : Le Général Gungan (The Gungan General) * 01x13 : Le Crash (Jedi Crash) * 01x14 : Les Défenseurs de la Paix (Defenders of Peace) * 01x15 : Intrusion (Trespass) * 01x16 : L’Ennemi Caché (The Hidden Enemy) * 01x17 : Le Virus de l’Ombre Bleue (Blue Shadow Virus) * 01x18 : Mystère d’un Milliers de Lunes (Mystery of a Thousand Moons) * 01x19 : Tempête sur Ryloth (Storm over Ryloth) * 01x20 : Les Innocents de Ryloth (Innocents of Ryloth) * 01x21 : Liberté sur Ryloth (Liberty on Ryloth) * 01x22 : Prise d’Otages (Hostage Crisis) Saison 2 - Rise Of The Bounty Hunters (2009-2010) * 02x01 : Le Vol de l'Holocron (Holocron Heist) * 02x02 : Dangereuse Cargaison (Cargo of Doom) * 02x03 : Les Enfants de la Force (Children of the Force) * 02x04 : Un Espion au Sénat (Senate Spy) * 02x05 : Atterrissage Mouvementé (Landing at Point Rain) * 02x06 : L'Usine d'armement (Weapons Factory) * 02x07 : L'Héritage de la Terreur (Legacy of Terror) * 02x08 : Les Envahisseurs Mentaux (Brain Invaders) * 02x09 : L'Intrigue de Grievous (Grievous Intrigue) * 02x10 : Le Déserteur (The Deserter) * 02x11 : Le Sabre-laser Perdu (The LightSaber Lost) * 02x12 : Le Complot de Mandalore (The Mandalore Plot) * 02x13 : Le Voyage de la Tentation (Voyage of Temptation) * 02x14 : La Duchesse de Mandalore (Duchess of Mandalore) * 02x15 : Meurtres au Sénat (Senate Murders) * 02x16 : Le Chat et la Souris (Cat and Mouse) * 02x17 : Les Chasseurs de prime (Bounty Hunters) * 02x18 : La Bête de Zillo (Zillo Beast) * 02x19 : La bête de Zillo contre-attaque (The Zillo Beast Strikes Back) * 02x20 : Piège Mortel (Death Trap) * 02x21 : R2 rentre au bercail (R2 Come Home) * 02x22 : La Traque Mortelle (Lethal Trackdown) Saison 3 - Secret Revealed (2010-2011) *03x01 : Les Clones cadets (Clone Cadets) *03x02 : Les ARC troopers (Arc Troopers) *03x03 : Les Renforts (Supply Lines) *03x04 : La Sphère de l'influence (Sphere of Influence) *03x05 : Corruption (Corruption) *03x06 : L'Académie (The Academy) *03x07 : Assassin (Assassin) *03x08 : Plans malveillants (Evil Plans) *03x09 : La Chasse de Ziro (Hunt for Ziro) *03x10 : Héros des deux côtés (Heroes on Both Sides) *03x11 : À la poursuite de la paix (Pursuit of Peace) *03x12 : Les Sœurs de la nuit (NightSisters) *03x13 : Monstre (Monster) *03x14 : Les Sorcières de la brume (Witches of the Mist) *03x15 : Les Grands Seigneurs (Overlords) *03x16 : L'Autel de Mortis (Altar of Mortis) *03x17 : Les Fantômes de Mortis (Ghosts of Mortis) *03x18 : La Citadelle (The Citadel) *03x19 : Contre-attaque (Counter Attack) *03x20 : Sauvetage à la citadelle (Citadel Rescue) *03x21 : La Padawan perdue (Padawan Lost) *03x22 : La Chasse au Wookie (Wookie Hunt) Saison 4 - Battle Lines (2011-2012) *04x01 : Guerre aquatique (Water War) *04x02 : L'Attaque Gungan (Gungan Attack) *04x03 : Prisonniers (Prisoners) *04x04 : Le Guerrier de l'ombre (Shadow Warrior) *04x05 : Mission humanitaire (Mercy Mission) *04x06 : Les Droïdes nomades (Nomad Droids) *04x07 : L'Obscurité sur Umbara (Darkness on Umbara) *04x08 : Le Général (The General) *04x09 : Insubordination (Plan of Dissent) *04x10 : Le Carnage de Krell (Carnage of Krall) *04x11 : L'Enlèvement (Kidnapped) *04x12 : Les Esclaves de la République (Slaves of the Republic) *04x13 : Les Évadés de Kadavo (Escape from Kadavo) *04x14 : Un ami dans le besoin (A Friend in Need) *04x15 : Manigance (Deception) *04x16 : Amis et Ennemis (Friends and Enemies) *04x17 : La Boîte (The Box) *04x18 : Crise sur Naboo (Crisis on Naboo) *04x19 : Le Massacre (Massacre) *04x20 : Les Chasseurs (Bounty) *04x21 : Les Frères (Brothers) *04x22 : Vengeance (Revenge) Saison 5 - Who Will Fall ? (2012-2013) *05x01 : Retour en force (Revival) *05x02 : Une guerre sur deux fronts (A War on Two fronts) *05x03 : Les Meneurs (Front Runners) *05x04 : La Reconquête (The Soft War) *05x05 : Tipping Points *05x06 : The Gathering *05x07 : A Test of Strength *05x08 : Bound for Rescue *05x09 : A Necessary Bond *05x10 : Secret Weapons *05x11 : A Sunny Day in the Void *05x12 : Missing in Action *05x13 : Point of No Return *05x14 : Eminence *05x15 : Shades of Reason *05x16 : The Lawless *05x17 : Sabotage *05x18 : The Jedi Who Knew Too Much *05x19 : To Catch a Jedi *05x20 : The Wrong Jedi